Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month/Archive/April 2010
for April 2010 Picture #1 *'Info:' Uploaded by (User:Knarrow02). Nominated by (Knarrow02 21:36, March 2, 2010 (UTC)). * Support: Amazing quality and beautiful colors. Total Pic of the Month quality! [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' My World ]]22:23, March 2, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose: It's a great picture, but the person who uploaded it should not be the one that nominates it. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:38, March 2, 2010 (UTC) *'Oppose:' Per RR. But don't get me wrong, it's beautiful. The Flash {talk} 22:41, March 2, 2010 (UTC) *'Support:' Great image. Great quality. 23:12, March 2, 2010 (UTC) *'Oppose: '''Although it is of good quality, the streaks of light seem distracting and out of place to me. The background is dismal too. 00:10, March 3, 2010 (UTC) *'Support:' It has great quality. besides the rules say you cannot Support your own photos but they can Nominate them. 09:19, March 3, 2010 (UTC) *'Support:' Great quality. the not nominating your own pic thing is to prevent bias, this was not biased. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 22:53, March 3, 2010 (UTC) *'Support: It has good coloring and it's underwater theme makes it look good. 21:56, March 8, 2010 (UTC) * '''Oppose: '''I...dont understand why I would pick this. Its not right for picture of the month...its good but not picture of the month good. * '''Comment: I don't think this deserves to be April's picture of the month. Nice colors and aperfect, still figure. * Support: Great Pic 02:08, March 13, 2010 (UTC) * support it is a perfect pic with great colors. 03:22, March 15, 2010 (UTC) * Support: It looks beautiful but somewhat funny. [[User:Kuzlalala|'Kuz']][[User talk:Kuzlalala|'lalala']] 06:42, March 19, 2010 (UTC) *'Oppose:' Not very bright. Small. Phineasnferb 18:30, March 19, 2010 (UTC) *'Support': Although I think this would be better for June or July, it seems to be the best out of the three pictures to choose from *'Strong Support' - Nice HD pic with great quaility. Plus the shriek of light makes the picture seem of Disney film quaility. Phin68 talk to Phin68 00:04, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Result:' 10 support, 5 oppose, 0 neutral => not featured. Picture #2 *'Info:' Uploaded by (User:Knarrow02). Nominated by (TheBaljeatle, 21:13, March 2, 2010). * Support: Good color, shows the calm relaxed tone of P&F. Meets standards. Oh yeah baby! 00:10, March 3, 2010 (UTC) * Info: The original picture that TheBaljeatle nominated was uploaded by him/herself and would not have been a valid nomination. However, it turned out to be a duplicate of a picture that was uploaded several months before. I have changed the link to point to that file, and the nomination is valid again. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:38, March 2, 2010 (UTC) * Support: Nice color. Relaxing, fun. -FadhilPF:The Aviation, Technology and Phineas and Ferb lover. 00:37, March 3, 2010 (UTC) *'Support:' Wonderful. It's sharp, it's nicely animated, and most of all the character and background designs are above-par! The Flash {talk} 22:41, March 2, 2010 (UTC) *'Support: '''I like it, nice, simple, and relaxing. *'Support: Nice image. Good quality. It can really convey what it needs to: the feeling of relaxation. Phineas18 05:29, March 6, 2010 (UTC) *Info: Just wanted to point out as the nominator, if you click on the image and see it full sized, you'll noticed the animaters of the show didn't draw the rest of Buford's and Irving's legs. TheBaljeatle 15:26, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :*Actually, they did. Look closely, and you'll see it... ;) '''The Flash {talk} 20:34, March 3, 2010 (UTC) *'Support': Nice colors; almost shows the actual color of Ferb's hair. Thumbs-up. [[User:American che|'American che' I love you, Phineas!]] Um, hello? 16:31, March 7, 2010 (UTC) *'''Support:' I like it because there isn't a lot to look at so you can take in the whole thing 17:26, March 12, 2010 (UTC)' *'Support:' Very Relaxing and calming. Though it's not something you'd see Phineas and Ferb doing on a daily basis. Yet, I still like it! Awesomeboy211 22:36, March 18, 2010 (UTC) *'Support:' Very good quality! Phineasnferb 18:31, March 19, 2010 (UTC) * '''Support:' Excellent quality - a nice relaxing scene. Definitely deserves to be a Picture of the Month. IsabellaRocks12 20:38, March 21, 2010 (UTC) * Support: Really brings out the colour scheme. Confirmed my theory that most boy's friends are much paler than the boys are. ''Result: 11 support, 0 oppose, 0 neutral => featured.'' Picture #3 *'Info:' Uploaded by (Knarrow02). Nominated by (Perryplatypus). *'Info: '''Once a photo has been nominated, do NOT change it. Plus, featured photos can't have logos in them. Read the rules next time. For this reason, I do not support or oppose because it can't be it anyways. 02:54, March 4, 2010 (UTC) * '''Support:' Okay, now it has been changed, so I support this one. I love Perry and the pic is funny the colors stand out against the black. Yeah. 19:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC) *'Info: '''replaced picture with a widescreen version of it. Knarrow02 16:52, March 4, 2010 (UTC) *'Support:' Great quality picture and a funny moment. *'Support:' A nice and still picture with evidence to how Perry does all his moves!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Support: It just funny, and it has lot af details compared to other pictures of Perry. Emilkris33 16:47, March 30, 2010 (UTC) *'''Support: Funny moment and a great picture.—Pixarmc 17:15, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ''Result: 5 support, 0 oppose, 0 neutral => not featured.''